Sunflower
= Sunflower = Info Sunflower is a superior fusion element made by fusing Nature and Light and 900 diamonds. It has high damage and defense medium speed. Sunflower is supposed to be more on the supportive side. Spells Seed Bullets Fire sunflower seed bullets at your mouse that deal medium damage and create a small sprout that shoots out 3 smaller seeds that deal extra low damage. * Bullet spell * Shoots 15 sunflower seeds that each deal 33 damage. * Each seed creates a small sprout that shoots out 3 seeds that deal 22 damage each. * 300 mana * 6 second cooldown Heart Flower Plant 3 heart-shaped sunflowers that send a beam of light towards you and nearby party members that will heal you, flowers absorb energy from incoming projectiles. If a projectile goes near a flower, it will heal you 10% more per second and make the projectiles deal 20% less damage. * Healing spell * Plant 3 flowers that heal you and party members for 15 seconds and heals you 30 hp per second. ( 10 per flower ) * If a projectile passes a flower, the projectile deals 20% less damage, and 10% more healing per second for the next 3 seconds. (If a projectile deals 50, it will only do 10 damage. Originally, 1 flower heals you 10 hp per second, now heals 11 hp per seconds instead. If only 1 flower was affected, it will heal 31 hp per seconds instead of 30) * 400 mana * 12 second cooldown (After flowers disappear) Flower Helper User summons a flower buddy at their mouse cursor location that has 1250 HP. It can take damage, but it can also deal damage. Every few seconds, it uses 1 of 3 attacks. It will shoot a barrage of seeds, or use its roots to attack the area around it, or create a petal shield that reflects all projectiles, and can be healed by the user. * AoE spell * User summons a sunflower at his/her mouse location * The flower has 1250 hp * Every 3 seconds, it will target the nearest enemy and attack with 1 out of 3 attacks * 1: Seed barrage: Shoot 10 seeds that each deal 40 damage. * 2: Root shoot: Shoot 10 roots out of the ground around it dealing 275 damage and a stun * 3: Petal shield: Create a shield that reflects all projectiles * If it does not die after 30 seconds, it will wither away * 450 mana * 10 second cooldown (After dying or withering) Root Spear User uses roots of a sunflower to send 5 consecutive high damage stabbing roots towards their mouse cursor. * Blast spell * Shoot 5 consecutive fast-speed root spears at your mouse cursor, each dealing 95 damage. * Each root pokes out of the ground then goes back into the ground after stabbing. * 300 mana * 5 second cooldown Majestic Garden User creates a magnificent garden of 70 various types of flowers in a large area that traps all players inside its radius and disables all of their spells. It steals energy from the sun and all of the flowers shoot a sunbeam towards the sky. The atmosphere launches it back to earth in the form of 700 tiny light spears that deal high damage. Once it ends, the garden withers away into sun energy that can be collected by the user and will heal small amounts of health. * Ultimate * User summons 70 flowers that appear in random locations inside of the spell's radius. * Each flower shoots a beam of sun energy towards the sky * They are then split in to 10 small spears, creating 700, flesh-shredding spears that fall back to the garden and attacks all players within the radius. * Each spear hits all players and deals 0.7 damage each, dealing a total of 490 damage. * In the end, the flowers wither away and become sun energy that the user can pick up to restore 5 hp. * 1000 mana * 120 second cooldown =